Dichos
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: "Del odio al amor hay solo un paso" Ese maldito dicho estaba en la cabeza de Suigetsu, revoloteando con ahincó. Ahora estaba decidido a demostrar cuán cierto era, y esta prueba le incluía a él, y a Karin.


Hola.

Bueno, aquí está mi primer intento con esta pareja. Para que decir amo a todo el equipo de "Taka" y en este fic me di el gustito de volver a reunirlos – conmemorando los viejos tiempos – este fic irá vinculado, en lo que yo creo podría ser una relación SuiKa. A ver si gusta.

**Pareja: **SuiKa

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje obsceno, y varios golpes para el albino

**Declaimer: **Los personajes mencionados no son míos, todo viene de la mente de Kishimoto, yo quisiera tener su imaginación T_T– y su cuenta bancaria xD- pero bueno, esto es todo lo que se puede hacer por ahora.

* * *

**Dichos**

"_No te imaginas como lo detesto" bramo la chica molesta, "es un idiota, no sé que tiene contra mí que todo el tiempo me molesta" pronunció mientras cruzaba los brazos._

_Su amiga, intento tranquilizarla, pero la rubia seguía maldiciendo al susodicho. Y entre tanto insulto, el chico apareció por la puerta, y ella se quedo sin aliento. Claramente nerviosa, pero al final como siempre le mostró mala cara, y él sonrió con picardía, y con ganas de molestarla._

Suigetsu, botó una risa al aire, mientras se metía en la boca más frituras. Diablos, ahora sí que estaba interesante el dorama, y se moría de ganas por saber que era lo que sucedería. Tal vez ahora Sora le diera por aclarar sus sentimientos, o bien puede que Rin sea quien diese el primer paso; o al final acabe como siempre: Una pelea.

Ahora todos se preguntarán, ¿Qué rayos hace Suigetsu viendo un Dorama? Pues la explicación es larga, muy larga. Para que se ponga fácil las cosas, este gustito se le pudo acarrear la culpa a la Sra. Hozuki, quién adoraba verlos y obligaba a ambos hijos a hacerlo con ella. Con el tiempo ambos chicos ganaron el gusto, y bueno… ahora era el oscuro secreto, que no pensaba ninguno de los dos revelar. La vergüenza de Mangetsu, y Suigetsu.

Era una maldita necesidad que tenía, siempre encontraba uno que le interesase, y acababa viéndolo todos los días sin falta alguna; y como ahora no había nadie en casa, aprovechó para poder verlo en una televisión más grande. Solo que no espero que al poco tiempo la puerta se abriera, y claramente por esta entró uno de sus compañeros del pequeño departamento.

Le entró una gran desesperación. Mierda no quería que se enterasen de esto, y por ello busco como loco el zapping, y el dichoso objeto no aparecía. Si juraba que hace poco lo estaba agarrando, y ahora a la cosa le da por desaparecer en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Los pasos se acercaron, y busco por los almohadones del sofá, pero no había ni rastro, después viro en el suelo y tampoco había nada. Ya estaba rogando para que fuese Juugo quien entrase, ya que este ni arquearía una ceja, en forma de burla.

Se mordió las uñas pensando de donde rayos sacaría el control remoto, y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que se sentía incomodo. Y como no supuso el dichoso zapping, estaba debajo de su retaguardia.

Estaba en el debido tiempo para cambiar pero…

"_Ya sabía yo, que los que se odian se aman" se burlo la chica, mientras los veía besarse, y el par se separó abruptamente. La chica tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y él desvió la mirada._

Oh mierda, ahora sí que estaba malditamente interesante. Ese era el momento que por tanto tiempo había estado esperando. Aunque era obvio que se darían las cosas, porque en muchas películas, series y este mismo caso; mayormente aquellos que se pelean de cualquier ridiculez, lo hacen porque se sienten atraídos unos con otros. Eso era algo obvio, y…

Escucho una carcajada, y en el marco de la puerta, estaba la pelirroja arreglándose los lentes pero con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

- Ahora resulta que vez estas cosas – se mofó – después tú me molestas porque veo una película romántica de vez en cuando, si lo que estás viendo es más largo, y más cursi.

La puta madre, de todas las personas que podrían haber llegado justo era ella la que entraba por la puerta. Cualquier persona hubiera sido mejor que ella, ya que Juugo no diría nada, y Sasuke como máximo le miraría extrañado, al final importándole una verdadera mierda. Pero ella era distinta, ya que con las peleas de todo el tiempo entre ambos, era obvio que ahora quería cobrarse de las muchas que él le hacía.

- No molestes zorra – le recrimino, haciendo que ella abriese la boca exaltada para lo que sería otra de sus miles de discusiones.

- ¿Qué has dicho apestoso? – sí, como siempre las cosas eran así.

- Z-O-R-R-A – deletreo – ¿Ahora entiendes Karin?

La mirada de ella pareció querer botar fuego, y su ceño se frunció demasiado, y sinceramente Suigetsu quería partirse de la risa. Karin era la cosa más divertida que existía en esa casa, el otro par de compañeros eran demasiado callados y fúnebres, y a pesar de que ella también podía habituarse bien al par, era demasiado alterada como para rayar esa inmutabilidad a veces reinante. Claro, que las cosas de vez en cuando se ponían complicadas, como ahora que él botó una carcajada, y ella se le fue encima queriendo estrangularlo.

Y lo estaba haciendo, la desgraciada quería dejarlo sin aire. A la vez que ella, siquiera se tranquilizaba con eso y seguía insultándolo, a la par que lo sacudía. Sus manos intentaron acabar con ese agarre opresivo de su cuello, pero el sonido de la puerta y la pronta entrada de otro de los compañeros del pequeño departamento, hizo el trabajo necesario para que acabase el contacto.

Este les vio fastidiado, y frunció el ceño. Ni bien llegaba ya encontraba jaleo entre ese par, no sabía siquiera en que rayos había estado pensando cuando les pidió a "ellos", que vengan al departamento y dividan cuentas por el lugar. Había más opciones, pero al parecer se tomó una buena droga que hizo que elija al par que se quería matar a cada rato. Y sobre todo al par de irritantes que no daban la paz que necesitaba en sus días. Estaba seguro de algo, pronto les botaría y buscaría a gente más callada.

- ¿Desde que llego tienen que hacer tanto ruido? - así hizo notar su presencia, y Karin en ese momento soltó a Suigetsu quien cayó bruscamente al suelo, y se quejo por el dolor del cuello, a la vez que veía a la de mechas rojas enojado, mascullando insultos.

- Sasuke – canturreó Karin

El joven Hozuki, como siempre se sorprendió de los cambios abruptos en el carácter de la chica. Hace poco decía tantas malas palabras que parecía el que atiende en un bar de mala muerte, y ahora su tono de voz hasta la hacía sonar ¿tierna? Habría que saber que las mujeres son bipolares. Pero el caso más extraño sin lugar a dudas era ella.

La chica al notar la mirada de Suigetsu en ella con sorna, y el posible insulto que vendría, acomodó una mano en sus caderas, y volvió a ver a Sasuke, pero ya no con la manera sinuosa de antes.

- Este idiota se la pasa fregando mi paciencia – mascullo irritada – no entiendo porque rayos has traído, a alguien como él a vivir acá

Un "yo también" quiso haber dicho Sasuke, a la vez que debería de aumentar un "tampoco entiendo porque te traje", pero el Uchiha no estaba dispuesto a gastar saliva dando a exteriorizar algo que su mirada ya decía.

- Es a ti a quien no debió de haber traído zorra – se metió el albino en la discusión

- ¿Qué? – medio grito la pelirroja – eres un jodido paria, que tiene este lugar hecho un muladar

- ¡Y tú no sirves ni para limpiar!

- ¡Yo no tengo porque limpiar lo que tú haces, idiota!

Sasuke se volteo para irse a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con llave, poniendo el estéreo, y con un poco de suerte a lo mejor no les oía, pensó. Aunque claro, cuando escucho como algo se rompía – seguramente a mano y obra de Karin – perdió casi todas las esperanzas. Vivía en un manicomio, después de haberse salido de otro donde tenía a un rubio idiota, y otra chica violenta.

¿Por qué toda la gente con la que se juntaba era tan bulliciosa?

-o-

Karin ya se había tranquilizado – algo – y estaba a punto de salir de compras, tras que por un "pequeño" accidente de mala puntería, su espejo de mano haya ido a un portarretratos en vez de a la cara de Hozuki. Limpió los vidrios desperdigados, y ahora se salía a ver cómo arreglar lo que había pasado, por que el portarretratos arruinado no era de cualquiera; este era de la familia de Sasuke y este mismo, y pobre de aquel que se metiera con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la familia del azabache.

Suigetsu estaba sentado en el sofá. La muy "perra" se había pasado en esta ocasión, ya que antes de asustarse por lo que hizo, logró darle en el rostro con un florero. Ahora se podría decir que su rostro estaba adornado con un "lindo" morete. Que mujer tan desgraciada.

Cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido de la televisión. Recién se daba cuenta que la tele seguía prendida, y en el mismo canal, y como era un fin de semana y repetían todos los episodios perdidos, seguía dando lo mismo. Fue una gran sorpresa ver que el par que antes de odiaba a más no decir ahora salía, y al parecer se llevaban demasiado bien.

Por un momento se olvido del dolor de su rostro y tomó atención a lo que sucedía. Ese par era demasiado cariñoso, pero cuando se peleaban, daban risa, y hasta a veces ella daba miedo. Y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de tenía una gran similitud con alguien… sí, exacto estos eran un dúo equiparable a él y Karin.

Sus filosos dientes pudieron promulgar una sonrisa, que era un tanto psicótica, cosa que le decía la mirada de Juugo que recién había llegado. El grandulón se sentó a su lado y tomó un poco de las frituras, callado como siempre, tal vez más que el mismo Sasuke.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y entró el miembro faltante, Suigetsu se levanto de su lugar, y le busco con la mirada. Juugo arqueo la ceja, y supo que algo malo pronto sucedería. Antes de que Hozuki saliera del lugar, levanto la voz para ser escuchado.

- Deberías dejarle en paz, le vi con mala cara cuando nos encontramos en la calle – sugerencia dada, pero no acatada, y a la mierda. Juugo solo se limitaba a dar su opinión, no era como si le importara demasiado si se mataban entre ellos.

Suigetsu fue rápidamente en busca de la pelirroja, y como dijo el de mechas naranjas, no tenía buena cara. La chica andaba mascullando insultos tales como "zopencos inútiles", "¿Cómo que van a tardar un día en arreglar esa macana?" y cosas por el estilo. Pero sin importarle nada, él le agarró del brazo para que le tomase atención.

Ella volteó a verle, con el ceño fruncido. A la vez que le gritaba que la dejase en paz, que estaba cansada y su presencia le era demasiado desagradable. Orden no acatada, había que entender que Suigetsu solo se ordenaba a sí mismo – algunas veces Sasuke podía hacer ello, pero esa es otra historia -. Hizo vislumbrar una sonrisa en su rostro y la acerco a él, y Karin claramente perturbada luchaba por hacer que la soltase.

"Del odio al amor hay solo un paso" ese dicho es conocido, y puede que hace mucho le estuvo llamando la atención. Porque tenía que admitir que Karin, por más grosera, fácil, y hueca que le parezca estaba demasiado deseable a la vista, y ese carácter explosivo le gustaba demasiado. Y si el término había funcionado en él, y en esas tantas otras historias, ¿Por qué no funcionaría en ella?

La acercó a su persona, ya agarrando sus dos extremidades superiores, ella se movió colérica y empezó a insultarlo con todas las palabras que se le venían a la mente. Y el leguaje obsceno de la chica era muy variado, y esto era cortesía de su querida prima Tayuya.

Estaba seguro que ella gustaba de él, si no la pelirroja no tendría tanta bronca con él. Además si había ese dicho tenía que ser por algo.

- Suéltame desgraciado – bramo ella intentando soltarse, y puede que debido a esa frase que exteriorizo Karin ya entrada en el pánico, logró que los otros dos hayan pensado que algo malo estaba pasando en ese preciso momento.

Pudo escuchar los pasos de Juugo acercarse, y una puerta siendo abierta, y antes de que ella acabase un nuevo insulto, la atrajo, y fundió sus labios con los suyos. Los labios de ella eran gruesos, y tenían un sabor agridulce, cuál sería el brillo labial que tenía para que sepa de esa forma. Por un momento creyó que por fin ya estaba todo hecho, ella admitiría que le gusta y así las cosas irían a buen pie. Sueños que se esfumaron cuando sintió como algo golpeaba con demasiada fuerza, en su tan sensible y amada virilidad.

Ella lo empujo al suelo, y escupió. Se acomodó el pelo, y salió más irritada que nunca jamás, tanto así que le valió un pepino la mirada sorprendida de Juugo, y el hecho de que Sasuke le vea un tanto consternado.

- Ni te atrevas a volver a hacer una babosada como esa - increpo molesta antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Juugo pareció querer reírse por un momento, ya le había dicho a Suigetsu que Karin no estaba de buen humor, y justo a este se le ocurre hacer una pendejada de ese vuelo. Y la mirada de Sasuke no decía nada en particular, aunque tampoco se podría decir que estaba inmutable. El albino que estaba en el suelo, maldiciendo a la madre que parió a Karin, sintió como le levantaba del suelo Juugo, y los ojos negros de Sasuke puestos en su persona, y mientras el Uchiha volvía a su cuarto farfullo:

- Deja de molestar a Karin.

* * *

Bueno… esto es lo que salió tras pensar que pasaría si se besaran. La idea era otra siendo sincera, pero mientras escribía una cosa paso, luego otra, y no sabía ni como tenía que acabar la cosa. Suigetsu y Karin son entretenidos, a que sí?

Espero que les haya gustado, este pequeño oneshot, y que me dejen reviews para saber que tal está mi trabajo.

Últimamente estoy creando un oneshot por semana – lo sé este ha tardado más de lo normal – y para los que estén interesados, el próximo oneshot será un "Orochimaru x Anko" rara pareja no? Y se llamará "Primer amor".

Muy bien, gracias por leer, me despido. Adiós.


End file.
